nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phoenix Flight
Dude get on the chat before I go to South Carolina plz [http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fire-types_and_Red HECK ''YEAH 'AM ''I ''GOING ''TO ''][http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fire-types_and_Red ''SAVE ''THE ''WORLD ''RIDING ''HAPPY ''THE ''DRAGON ''] I wanna tell you something so I started a communist republic on animal jam that is all I'm done. That wasn't that hard, but I had to delete 20 cause of the templates too cx Oh well, I'm done now :3 And you're newest cat is approved. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 02:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Eh I dunno, I'll get to them soon though, since I have a bit of time. So you don't have to worry too much about not having pages, I'll try to get to them all soon c: Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 16:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Either~ Rock Chalk Jayhawk! KU! KU! 21:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) VEESON Can ye play my WWTBAM game on my WFW profile? Thanks! P.S Hikaru is amazing, okay? xD ''You have been tangled... in the frost 08:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) WHY'D YOU DELETE FERRETKIT? D: I COULD HAVE HAD HIM. HE WAS ADORABLE. D: HE WAS GONNA BE FERNSHADE'S APPRENTICE. D: Love you, Veeson~ You have been tangled... in the frost 08:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Categories and Stuff Hey-o Do you want me to recategorise all your cats in to the category "Phoenix Flight's cats?" You have been tangled... in the frost 01:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hai, Eevee-chan. You start? Arigatou! You have been tangled... in the frost 00:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Contest Information I just watned to inform you that when the actual RP blog comes out, I'll be the one to start each new section, which means I'll "use" your cat only for one "RP". Each cat will have their own section, and that's where you can "scare" the cat and where that cat who "started" the RP section will respond. If that makes no sense, then ask me questions and don't RP until I have everything set up on the newest blog on June 30 c: [[User:Cchen3|"I’d 'rather '''eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."']] 04:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) VEESON, NUUUUUUU! You didn't RP Fern/Shade! D: Is Shade ever gonna realise that Darksun's dead or does Fern have to snap at him? c: You have been tangled... in the frost 07:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Headin' up the ranks My strength as an Electric-type Trainer is increasing. BTW, get on chat pls. 18:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Cookie my dear? <3 [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) cake~? c; [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 21:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) meow sob please join my sad feast [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 18:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sadly I did not Fire-types and Red (talk) 19:24, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Vee did we just get ignored by Buzzy -_- [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 14:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) VEE THIS IS SO STUPID. SHE HAS JUDGES AND SHE DOESN'T USE THEM. AND SHE'S FREAKING IGNORING OUR MESSAGES SO YOU GOT FOURTH AND I GOT SECOND LIKE THE FUDGE. [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 17:52, July 12, 2014 (UTC) MEET ME SOMEWHERE [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 18:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I deleted Joltpaw cause you tagged him with a Deletion. I hope you wanted him deleted x3 cause I already deleted him lol [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 19:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Adding onto that, I'll be deleting all the cats you tagged with Deletion :P [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 19:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I need to improve that shush oh right, message me on there not here lol [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 21:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I DID IT FOR YA!!!!!! I put ur opinion in! Hope its long enough for you and especially detailed! If not i will change it. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] Concerning Your Cats Can you give me a full list of cats you want deleted? I think I got most of them, but there are a few I'm unsure of, so I'll ask you instead. Thanks <3 sorry if it's a hassle to find them all ;c My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I did? :) That's good. If you do find any, remember to tell me c: <3 cookie? My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 23:21, August 8, 2014 (UTC) 1) It's cause I edit too much XD 2) M'kay 3) Ohhh, thanks for telling me. Just a stupid question Hi Eevee. I was just wondering if u wanted to join my wiki. You can say no but it would be nice if u would. Thank you!!!!.3. http://fantasy-warrior-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Warrior_Roleplay_Wiki You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 20:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Then its a no about the wiki then? Thats fine. You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 02:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hehe sure, but only if you comment on BBTC. I finished the Daily Show. xDD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Shadey and Ferns? You pick where. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RPed [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 03:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about My talk page greeter s amazing Fire-types and Red (talk) 00:30, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ughhhhh not new rp wikis what if I say... I'll never go on :c My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 23:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) That's hilarious. Rainsplash of the Splashiness. Splashiness. Love it ;D STORY IDEA Fun idea Shadekit gets kidnapped by Banjo, and Fernshade goes after him and then gets attacked to the point of nearly dying, and then Shadekit's all sad and stuff. What do you say? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Will RP in the Nursey now. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) RPED @ Waterfall, and also @ Pine Copse, where I forgot we started RPing. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC)! VEESON LE POLL OF HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW ME HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH ANSWERS. Byeeeeeee [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:45, September 29, 2014 (UTC) BUT THAT'S MY THING D: THE BOXES THE GRADIENTS D::::: lol ily<3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 17:22, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BUT BUT BUT jk I love your sig btw c: <3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 17:40, October 4, 2014 (UTC) VEESON, FERNSHADE WOKE UP. GO RP IN THE MEDICINE DEN. XD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I was writing BBTC Eviction (should be done by the time you read this) and I typed Fern''shade instead of Fern''cloud''. So I have the most awesome idea ever for the next live show. Fernshade and Shadekit invade because Fernshade unknowingly steals Ferncloud's job. And yes, there will be multiple times where Shadekit calls her Ferns. xD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YOU DIDN'T EVEN COMMENT. WTF? D: I'll do that idea during the next eviction. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 05:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC)